Matasaka Kamishiro (Shachi)
Summary Matasaka Kamishiro (神代 叉栄, Kamishiro Matasaka) is the former leader of the ghouls in the 6th Ward. He inherited the surname "Kamishiro" from his mentor. He looked after Rize Kamishiro, who was on the run from V at the time, as his foster daughter. Most people refer to him by his nickname Orca or Shachi (鯱, Shachi). He is a strong ghoul, well-versed in the martial arts. When he was the leader of the ghouls in the 6th ward, he trained and strengthened his followers. However, he was captured, due to Rize's actions, and was sent to Cochlea. However, he was freed during the Second Cochlea Raid, and temporarily joined Aogiri Tree after an agreement with Yoshimura. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, at least 9-A, possibly 8-C with Kagune | Low 7-C with Kagune Name: Matasaka Kamishiro Origin: Tokyo Ghoul Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely 40s Classification: Ghoul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Kagune, Statistics Amplification (using a kagune improves strength, mobility, and regeneration), Regeneration Negation (Kagune secretions act as poisons that inhibit the regeneration of other ghouls), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Regeneration (Low-Mid) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable, if not superior, to other ghouls, defeated Kaneki while neither while using their Kagunes), at least Small Building level+, likely Building level while using his Kagune (Defeated Kaneki when both were using their Kagunes, and was stated to be holding back) | Small building level+ (Destroyed a concrete bridge with a punch), at least Small Town level with Kagune (Called the second most dangerous enemy of the CCG, which puts it on the same level as Amon and Seido) Speed: High Hypersonic (Blitzed Kaneki) | Massively Hypersonic (Held his own against Arima for a while) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class, at least Small Building Class, likely Building Class while using his Kagune | Small Building Class, at least Small Town with Kagune Durability: Wall level, at least Small Building level+, likely Building level while using his Kagune. Regeneration makes him hard to kill | Small Building level+, at least Small Town level with Kagune Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range normally, at least a dozen meters with his Kagune Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ghoul Physiology: Having been born a ghoul, Matasaka possessed enhanced physical capabilities along with a Bikaku kagune. ** Bikaku Kagune: '''It resembles the tail of an Orca. It is much larger than the average Bikaku however, and being that these are such a balanced Kagune, this only makes it all the more deadly and powerful. ** '''Superhuman Strength: During his first fight with Kaneki, Matasaka could easily crush the ground around him with one foot. In Kanou's lab, Shachi slammed Kaneki through one floor of the lab with little effort. As he was getting approached by Arima, Shachi obliterated a bridge with one swing of his arm. ** Superhuman Agility: When fighting Kaneki, Shachi could blitz and punch the latter in the stomach. When being attacked by Arima, Shachi could efficiently dodge a flurry of attacks from him. ** Superhuman Durability: When in the underground lab, Shachi could still fight and beat Kaneki after having been slammed through a wall and get cut multiple times by his kagune. ** Superhuman Regeneration: Matasaka could easily recover from his wounds in the matter of seconds when fighting Kaneki for the second time. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Knows many different styles of Martial Arts, having most likely mastered and refined them through the amount of damage he can do with a mere punch or kick. Key: Tokyo Ghoul | Tokyo Ghoul:re Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Adults Category:Tier 7